N64 Magazine V4
N64 Magazine V4 is the fourth issue of the popular N64 Magazine. The cover features Mario Kart 64. Future Look Holy Magic Century Sonic Wing Assault Struggle Hard The give incite on the early development on the fighting game that would later be titled Fighter's Destiny. Planet 64 Welcome to Mario Kart! 64DD Gets a Relase Date! Short Cuts More Cash, Less Profit? Hudson Pad Up Sorry We're Late (Again) We Have A Winner Video Nation New Goods Retroworld Coming Soon Quarterback Club '98 WCW vs. nWo: World Tour Top Gear Rally Earthworm Jim 3 Wild Choppers Cruis'n World Chameleon Twist Go Go!! Troublemakers RPG News Pocket Monsters 64 Ask FuSoYa Wil Overton who dresses up as the wizard from Final Fantasy IV of the same name answer fan questions about RPG games for the Nintendo 64. An Ear to the Ground Here games that are mention in the article: Information Station Ultra Release List (July 1997) Game Japan Turok in Japan Will Nintendo Flex its Muscles? Tokyo Culture Scene Nintendo Short Cuts Multi-Racing Glowing Game Boy Tamagotchi on Game Boy is Accompanied by a 'Caring Guide' An Englishman in Japan Reviews Arena Feature How to Survive in a Japanese Arcade N64 Magazine Investigate Have a Nice Play Part two of the three N64 Magazine Investigate articles which gives incite on game developers. The second part gives look at the American developers that are developing games for the Nintendo 64. America The Developers Paradigm Midway Acclaim Interplay Epic Megagames Virgin Ion Storm Singletrac Konami Sierra Gametek Ocean Kemco & Boss Game Studios LucasArts Electronic Arts Angel Studios Player 1 H2O 3DO Vic Tokai How to... Mario Kart 64 International Superstar Soccer 64 Super Mario 64 Tips Extra *International Superstar Soccer 64 *Turok: Dinosaur Hunter *Doom 64 *FIFA 64 The Nintendo Hotline *Super Mario 64 *Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire *Turok: Dinosaur Hunter *Star Fox 64 *Mario Kart 64 *Pilotwings 64 *Wave Rave 64 *Mortal Kombat Trilogy I'm The Best Super Mario 64 Mario Kart 64 Wave Race 64 Turok: Dinosaur Hunter Club 64 Dream On Simon Franklin: Cannonball Run Max Henderson: 3X3 Eyes 64 Daniel Margetts: Doom-style X-Files Ben Hall: Benny Katz J2 Hobming Sing: Dragon Ball Z Beat-'em-Up RPG Bonus Letters So Tell Me This... Staff *Editor: Jonathan Davies *Production Editor: James Ashton *Staff Writer: Tim Weaver *Art Editor: Wil Overton *US Correspondent: Doug Perry *Japanese Correspondent: Max Everingham *Contributors: Zy Nicholson, Mark Ramshaw, Jason Moore Magazine N64004.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_002.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_003.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_004.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_005.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_006.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_007.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_008.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_009.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_010.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_011.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_012.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_013.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_014.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_015.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_016.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_017.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_018.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_019.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_020.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_021.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_022.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_023.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_024.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_025.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_026.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_027.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_028.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_029.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_030.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_031.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_032.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_033.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_034.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_035.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_036.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_037.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_038.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_039.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_040.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_041.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_042.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_043.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_044.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_045.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_046.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_047.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_048.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_049.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_050.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_051.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_052.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_053.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_054.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_055.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_056.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_057.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_058.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_059.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_060.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_061.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_062.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_063.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_064.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_065.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_066.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_067.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_068.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_069.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_070.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_071.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_072.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_073.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_074.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_075.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_076.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_077.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_078.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_079.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_080.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_081.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_082.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_083.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_084.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_085.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_086.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_087.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_088.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_089.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_090.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_091.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_092.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_093.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_094.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_095.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_096.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_097.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_098.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_099.jpg N64_Magazine_4_-_100.jpg External Links *N64 Magaizne Issue 4 at Out-of-Print Archive website Category:European magazines Category:Magazine articles Category:N64/NGC Magazine